


A Years Worth of WildLadd

by CreativeRose



Series: WildLadd [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Adonis Complex, Alternate Universes, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Cassandra Complex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cliffhangers, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Complex of Napoleon, Complex of Virility, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dancing, Doggy Style, Dorks in Love, Driving, Drug Use, Finger Sucking, Fireworks, First Dates, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Funny, Gay, God Complex, Healthy Relationships, Holding Hands, Home Alone References, Hybrids, Inferiority Complex, Innocence, Innuendoes, Insecurity, Kissing, Laughter, Loss of Control, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Milkshakes, Missionary Position, New Years, Obedience, POV First Person, POV Third Person Limited, PWP, Panties, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pride, Rivers, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex On A Rock, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Swimming, Teasing, Unnecessary Pirate Jokes, Water Guns, lots of gay, water gun fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeRose/pseuds/CreativeRose
Summary: This is a oneshot book with only 52 'chapters' (52 weeks in a year), and since I started this a long ass time ago and have yet to finish because I'm a fucking retard, I will update whenever I finish one. There is a word list, and each week has a certain word. Those words will be like a 'theme' or something that has to be in it. Also, each oneshot has to be 1,500 words or over (most are over). I'm tired, so this summary sucks.





	1. Week 1 | Straws

**Author's Note:**

> (First Week: Craig's insecurities have him fretting over a cute, first date.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, I'm sorry if it says a chapter that's off from the week's real number, I just haven't gotten around to writing the ones in-between.

Craig's P.O.V.  
  
  


I shifted in the cushioned seat of the small restaurant booth, waiting for Tyler to come back. I nervously played with my fingers, looking down. He had every right to ditch me, this was only our first date. That thought constantly played through my mind, making me feel like an idiot. Yes, I know he was just getting the milkshakes, but.. God, I'm just stupid.. These thoughts are absurd.. I just can't help but to think that he'd leave me. How could he even love me in the first place? I'm-

I looked up, the terrible thoughts disappeared out of my mind as my eyes found Tyler. I took in his appearance as he sat down across from me, an adorable smile gracing his features. He looked incredibly hot in a flannel with his hair slicked back, it just made me melt in my seat. I could feel my face heating up just thinking about it as I rested my head on the table, looking up at Ty. "What?" He smiled, raising an eyebrow at me. "You're killing me." I mumbled, looking away for second before returning my gaze to Tyler. "How? Am I embarrassing you?" He teased, grinning playfully. "You didn't have to dress up y'know.." I muttered, momentarily looking away. "I wanted to look nice for you though. So you're gonna have to deal with it for the rest of the night." Tyler smirked, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table. _'For you'... For me.._ I loved it when he does nice things _for me.._

"But you're too hot for your own good." I whined, blush feverishly heating up my face as I bit my lip. "And you're too cute for your own good." Tyler claimed, a light blush on his cheeks as he sat his arm up so he could rest his cheek in his palm. I didn't say anything knowing that if I denied it he'd argue that I am cute and start ranting out endless reasons, making me redder than a tomato. So I stayed quiet, smiling to myself. It was silent for a moment, Tyler probably staring at me or something as I thought about how amazing he was. Then my eye caught the milkshake. "Ty, you only got one." I giggled, raising an eyebrow at him as I pointed to the shake. "'Thought we could share." He smirked, putting two straws in. I smiled, shaking my head at his childishness. "Yeah, sure, I don't mind." I shrugged, my smile growing wider.

I grabbed the straw closer to me, pushing it between my lips and sucking. Tyler had a smug look on his face, making me stop. "What..?" I asked, confused on his expression. "Nothing." He smirked, stifling a laugh as he drew sloppy circles on the table with a finger, his eyes never leaving me. I fake pouted, flicking the straw so that it slid around the rim of the cup, colliding with the latter. The force of the small collision sent Tyler's straw sliding back my way. "What are you doing?" Tyler chuckled, his pearly white teeth peeking through pink lips. "Nothing~" I grinned, looking away momentarily. I continued flicking the straws, twirling them between my fingers. "You're a dork." Ty giggled, booping my nose. " _Your_ dork." I corrected, booping him back. "Oh, I almost forgot 'cause you're blinding me with you're adorableness." Tyler flirted, both us blushing. "I hate you.." I muttered, trying to fight the smile tugging at my lips as I looked down, a fluttery feeling in my chest.

"Shut up, you love it." Tyler mused, a toothy grin plastering his face. "Tease.." I accused, pouting as I rested both arms on the table. " _Your_ tease." Ty reminded, pointing at me before taking a sip of the milkshake from the straw closest to him. "Well, what if I don't want a tease?" I brought up, raising a fist to rest my chin on. "Then you're gonna have to suck it up because I'm not going anywhere." He smirked, flicking the straw back my way. "Well, I'm fine with that." I smiled, blushing a little. "Good." He replied, both of us grabbing a straw and slurping the milkshake. I could see a playful grin he was hiding and immediately raised an eyebrow.

As to answer my question, he blew into the straw, bubbles arising in the shake. I giggled, having to let go of the straw to prevent myself from choking. "What the fuck, Tyler." I commented, not expecting that. He kept an expressionless face, looking me dead in the eye, and blew once more. Of course, he couldn't hold back any longer and we broke out laughing. Once we calmed down, I shook my head at his childishness and we returned to drinking, or uh, having a bubble war? I don't even know how it happened, but we ended up giggling and blowing bubbles in it.

We took a breather from messing around and actually drank the milkshake, having a conversation about what our friends would think if they knew that we were dating. "No way, Nogla would totally support us. After all, he ships Evan and Jon." I assured, smiling. "You think so? I mean, he's straight himself, right?" Tyler reminded, chewing his nail anxiously. "That doesn't mean he won't accept us. If anything, he'd probably be excited for us." I counter argued, picturing how he'd react. "Him and Lui are cute though. It's too bad he won't grow a pair." Tyler commented, snorting a laugh. "What happened to the 'Oh, he's straight, no way he'll accept us' thing?" I giggled, confused on his switch of feelings on the topic. "I don't know, they're adorable together and I take Nogla for the flexible type." Ty complimented, smirking as he said the last part. "Ty, you're a dick." I sighed, looking down as my smile continued to grow. "Is that why you want me?" He teased, making me cough as my face heated up. "That's not what I- ugh.." I grumbled, my hand accompanying my face.

"I'm just kidding." He reassured, using a playful tone. I stayed quiet, pouting. "Craiggyyyy~" He called, pushing my foot with his own. "Craiggy, I'm sorryyy~" Tyler apologized, trapping my foot between his own feet. "You're mean." I accused, uncovering my face so he could clearly see my pout. "I didn't mean it." Tyler whined, using his feet to pick my foot up. I raised an eyebrow at him, leaning back and crossing my arms across my chest. "Craig, I'm sowwyyyyyyy~ I didn't mean it, I was only kidding." Ty repeated, resting his head on the table as he continued to move my foot around. "I love you." Tyler cooed, looking up at me with big, blue eyes. "No, you don't." I teased, keeping a serious face. "Yes, I do." Tyler retaliated, his face indicating he's ready to play this game as he rose his head. "No, you don't." I countered, trying to keep my smile down. "Yes, I do." Tyler kept up, resting an arm on the table while the other rested on the top of the booth's seat.

"Prove it." I challenged, putting my hands on the table. "I took you on a date, didn't I?" Tyler pointed out, tilting his head slightly as he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah.." I sighed in defeat, looking down momentarily before meeting his gaze once more. "But, if you want, I can prove it later tonight." He offered, his cheeky grin making it hard to tell if he was serious or not. I blushed, shocked that I just heard that come out of his mouth. I couldn't get myself to speak, causing Tyler's devious smile to grow. "Don't push it." I glared, suddenly able to find words. "I won't push it if that's what you want." Ty hinted, leaning back slightly. "Ty." I warned, catching on to what he was doing. "What? I'm just toyin' with ya', Doll Face." He reassured, shining a toothy grin. "'Better be.." I muttered, my face heating up again.

"Y'know, I do feel like an idiot though." Tyler brought up, slightly tapping his fingers on the table. "Why?" I questioned, not sure of what he was referring to. "'Cause I sat across from you instead of next to you." He explained, biting his lip. "So?" I countered, raising an eyebrow. "I can't kiss you." Tyler grumbled, both of our facing heating up a little. "No one's stopping you." I smiled, taking a sip from the milkshake. Tyler smiled happily as he walked over to my seat, sitting next to me. Tyler wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close as he rested his head on top of mine. "Thanks for making me feel short." I giggled, putting my hands in my lap. "Yeah, no problem, Babe." He chuckled, making my face flush as I uncontrollably smiled. "Can I kiss you now?" He brought up, nuzzling his head into my hair. "Yeah." I blushed, smiling shyly. "Finally.." He muttered, a hand finding the back of my head. Lifting his head off mine, he pulled me into a kiss. It was short, but sweet, and we both loved it nonetheless.

"I love you."

"Yeah, whatever.. I love you too."


	2. Week 2 | Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tyler spend an unforgetful New Year's Eve together.

Craig's P.O.V.  


I leaned up against the back door, crossing my arms and impatiently tapping my foot. "Come ooooon, Tyler! We'll miss the fireworks!" I yelled, Tyler's footsteps echoing from upstairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh.." Tyler exclaimed, racing down the stairs. "Took you long enough." I huffed, not caring about the smile spread across my face. "Yeah, yeah. I kn- Is that my sweatshirt?" Tyler called out, pointing at the thick material covering my torso, which _clearly_ was too big for me. "Maybe.." I teased, looking up at him innocently as I shoved my hands into the pockets. "Whatever.." He sighed, a toothy grin peeking through. "Let's just go." He muttered, sliding the screen door open. "Ladies first." Ty joked, stepping out of the way. "Fuck you." I giggled, giving him a halfhearted glare, earning a slap on the ass. "Later." He teased, shining a playful grin. I rolled my eyes and stepped outside onto the patio, shivering as the crisp air hit my face.

We walked out underneath the fresh blanket of stars, the moon taking it's sweet time to join them. "Y'know, the fireworks won't be for a while, Min." Tyler informed behind me, snaking his hands around my waist as he rested his head on top of mine. "So? That doesn't mean we can't have some fun first." I smiled, looking up at Tyler. He smiled that dreamy, heartwarming smile and wrapped his hands fully around me, pulling me close. "I'm fine with that." Ty approved, kissing my forehead before going over to the box outside full of stuff to fuck around with. I let him be in charge of what we got and what we did for New Years Eve, seeing as I have not a clue about what we could even do besides eating a crap load of food and watching the big display of fireworks before and after the countdown.

  
 

Tyler's P.O.V.

That smile Craig wore when he looked up at me, eyes full of excitement. I couldn't help but take it in for a moment. The stars reflected off his glasses, cheeks pink from the cold, happily wrapped up in my arms. That was the best part. He was _mine._

After kissing his forehead, I went to go grab some sparklers and shit. What better way to have fun than run around with dangerous fireworks and water guns? I picked up several sparklers, roman candles, fountains, and two water pistols. I laid them out on the fold-up table we had set up earlier, Craig jogging over. "What's that one do?" Craig asked, pointing to one of the fountains. "It's kind of like a.." I started, thinking of the best way to explain it. "..like a quieter firework on the ground that-" "Light it!" He demanded, clenching his fists in excitement as he stared at it. "I take it you've never seen a fountain?" I chuckled, grabbing the fountain and a lighter before walking over to the plywood I laid out earlier so we didn't set the grass on fire. "It sounds familiar, and I probably have, but moving all over Europe and such as a kid, the firework laws change, and my parents never let me get close." Mini explained, watching me set up the fountain. "Yeah, well, you might wanna back up." I advised, lightning it and walking backwards.

Craig quickly came to my side, jumping as the fountain made a noise. We watched the fountain emit large sparks that flew off in shapes like stars, shining whites, reds, and blues. I looked over at Craig, light covering his face, and smiled, enjoying his happiness. "Holy fuck, that's awesome." He smiled, his face full of awe and excitement. I chuckled at his reaction, both of us waiting for the sparks to calm down. "I have a few more." I informed him, turning around to head back to the table. "I want to be able to try everything before the big fireworks, Ty." Mini skipped up to my side again, eyeing the water guns. "Why do we have water guns in the middle of winter?" He questioned, poking the small weapons that could just barely fit my own hand on the grip and through the trigger. "Uh, because we can." I shrugged nonchalantly, picking one up and waving it in his face.

 

Craig's P.O.V.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes playfully, and took the water pistol from his grasp. "Suit yourself," I shrugged, "But you're gonna lose." "'Like I'd lose to a pussy." Tyler challenged, filling up his own water gun. "Bring it on, fuckboi." I grinned, filling mine with as much water as I could before he had flicked up his water gun and squirted me square in the chest. "Ah! Hey, that's not fair!" I squealed, running around the table. "I think it was." He chuckled, aiming for me again. I ducked, spraying his knee under the table and running away giggling. "What the fuck!" He yelled, laughter clear in his voice as quickly examined the soaked spot on his jeans.

I ran through the massive yard, not caring about how loud my own laughter was. I could hear his footsteps behind me, making me smile harder and run faster. "Get back here, you bitch!" He shouted at me, making me quickly turn my head to see how close he was and note his water pistol was ready to shoot at a moments notice. "You'll never catch me alive!" I laughed, turning to make a U-turn around a tree. "Then suppose I will catch your ass when you're dead." Ty claimed, jumping out in front of my failed attempt to juke him and blocking me off. I screamed and pulled up my water gun to shoot him in the face, but he had already decided on the same exact thing and we ended up blinding each other.

Both of us immediately wiped our faces off while laughing at the irony, the second we stopped jumping to the other side of the tree. He had already beat me there and I tried going the other way, running face first into his chest. "Goddamnit, Ty- WHAAAYT THE FUCK, WHY MEEEE?!" I squealed, backing up into the tree and smearing more water off my face. I looked down angrily at the water soaking my own clothes and tried to trick Tyler into whipping my gun out, _but there was nothing there._

"Where'd the hell-?!" I looked frantically left and right, listening to Tyler's wheeze as I searched for my gun. He didn't have it.. Where the fuck- IT'S IN THE GRASS! "Why are you such a dick, Tyler?" I muttered, pretending like I didn't see my gun, and glared at him. "Because I love you." He mustered up a weird smile- while trying so hard not to laugh -and used the most retarded voice that came to mind, walking clos- _scratch that, it was more of a zombie waddle._ "Uh huh, and I love you so much that I'm going to run away now." I joked, dashing for my pistol.

I heard him roaring with laughter along with me as he tried to gain up on my heel. "Get back here, you dickhead! Your ass is mine!" He shouted, spraying water on my literal heels. "Fuck youuuuu~" I sang, giggling as I searched for a new route. I smiled when I found it.

"I'm gonna give ya' to the count of 'ten', to get your ugly, yella', no-good keister off my property," I slowed down and turned around, aiming my water pistol at his general area, "before I pump your guts full of lead!" My eyes widened and I lowered my pistol in shock at the sight of him already stopped and wheezing where he stood, a couple yards away. "What's so funny? My joke was fuckin' terrible." I wondered, giggling at how red his face was from laughing.

"I managed to squirt myself in the face!" Tyler wheezed, nearly dropping his gun as he wiped his temple with his sleeve and lightly hit his nose. "Now, if that's what she said, then that's a hell of an accomplishment, der' bud!" I claimed, snorting myself into my own fit of laughter. "Why would y-you say that?" Ty cackled breathlessly, almost completely doubling over.

Through the haze of laughter, I found the perfect timing to win this stupid, forgotten water gun fight. Catching my breath, I ran full speed and tackled Tyler to the ground, giving him time to comprehend what just happened. He blinked several times and smirked before realizing the water pistol pressed against the side of his head. Even with his eyebrows raised, he still kept that stupid smirk on his face, which further made me want to wipe it off by continuing my reference from earlier with "1." "2." "10."

"1." I began counting, my eyes never leaving his.

"2." I'm pretty sure he caught on by now, but I don't know for certain.

" _-10._ " Tyler beat me to my line, the smirk widening as I felt something wet between my legs.

I nearly screamed as I jumped off the giant and into the grass, rolling several feet before glancing at the wet spot on my pants. "Really, Tyler?!" I shouted angrily, turning my head to look at the culprit chuckling on his side. "D-dude, y-your face!" He snorted, his cute, toothy smile making an appearance as he tried to point at me without laughing. "Y-you should've seen it!" He caught his breath, still trying not to laugh at my misery. I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Ah, I love you too, love." I notice him bite his lip to keep in more giggles. "Nothing screams 'I love you' more then spraying me in the ass with a water gun." I crossed my arms, keeping a steady glare his way.

"Awe, babe. I'm glad you caught my subtle hint of affection. I thought it wouldn't be clear enough that your ass is mine tonight and I'll take you to McDonalds tomorrow." He stated, getting up on his hands and knees and crawling over to me. "Yeah-huh. 'Totally caught that head on." I bit my cheek to prohibit my smile from shining through, allowing him to hover over me. "'You implying something, sweetheart?" Tyler's grin grew, his tongue and teeth briefly tracing his lips. Rolling my eyes and scoffing once more, I got an idea. "Well, yeah, actually." I put on a fake, lovesick smile and once again pressed the gun to his head. "Oh, you're getting it tonight, you fucker."

After a while of running around and nearly killing each other with roman candles and water pistols, we began to continue to run around like idiots except now we have a new weapon equipped with our stupidity.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" We sang in unison, our left arms linked as we spun in a circle. Our right hands held a dying sparkler, flickering the last of it's life as it had failed it's mission to harm anyone except burn me several times because I'm an idiot and fire is dangerous. The flicker soon went out, and we were once again left alone in the moonlit night. Our feet stopped their motion, and the dead sparklers were thrown across the yard to the area where the plywood and bucket of water were set. Between the panting, Tyler's arms snuck around my waist from behind, and he rested his head on top of mine.

"Y'know, I'm surprised you didn't take the time to make a pirate joke about my ass." I muttered, a smile making it's way onto my face as I leaned back into him. "What's the point when I already have this glorious booty?" He teased, removing a hand to slap my ass and somehow making a pirate's 'Arrrgh!' sound like a sexy growl. Ty's hands spun me around, and he planted a kiss on my lips before giving me an eskimo kiss and a cheeky grin. "You're a twat, you know that?" I accused, ignoring my pink cheeks and shy smile. His hands found their place on my hips, where he gained a tight grip, and I couldn't tell what exactly he was doing until gravity began tugging on me.

"Woah," He grunted as he picked me up, "You got fat." I gasped, pretending to be offended as I held on to his shoulders. "It's not my fault my ass won't stop growing." I shrugged, laughing as he threw me over his shoulder. "Tyler, you fucktard!" I shouted, giggling like mad now. "Put me down!" I demanded as he began to walk somewhere. "Shut yer trap, lassie." He teased, his voice serious and foreign. "Unless you want me to show you how to find yer buried treasure." He continued, biting through the fabric covering my rear. "Tyler!" I angrily shouted in embarrassment, my face beet red as I gave him a punch to the back. "Don't fuckin' hit me." Tyler chuckled, using his regular voice now. "Then don't fucking say shit like that." I countered, trying to glance over my shoulder. I frowned when my attempt failed, smiling once again when I could hear Tyler faintly humming the Pirate's of the Caribbean theme song. With a sigh, Tyler's jackass of a pirate disappeared, and the soft tone of his quiet, sweet type replaced it.

"Before the fireworks go off, 'you wanna go inside and change? We're soaked." Ty offered calmly, the familiar tone making my heart flutter. "Nah. 'Gives me an excuse to cuddle with you afterwards." I informed, grinning at the thought of snuggling with this fuckboy tonight to keep warm. "Can you put me down now?" I asked, lightly shivering from the cold wind up here colliding with my wet clothes. "Depends.." He trailed off, making me a bit nervous as to what he could be asking for.

"Can I eat your face out before the year ends?" Tyler asked smugly, making my face flush as I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, ya' big baby, just put me down." I answered lightly, squeaking at the sudden force lifting me up and placing me down. I looked around, noticing where we were, and flinched at the sudden contact of Tyler's fingertips gracing my side and guiding me to his lap. We were sitting at the single chair placed outside; we only needed one.

"'Thought you would've kissed me standing up, with your arms around me 'n stuff." I thought aloud, getting positioned in his lap. "Yeah, but I would've turned you into jelly in seconds." He boasted, and I punched him in the chest. "Hey! I said no hitting!" Tyler laughed off his pain, lightly pressing a hand where I hit. "Have some fucking shame, will you?!" I scowled, watching his smile grow. "'Sorry. It's kinda hard to keep it in when I'm with you." He grinned, a small tint of pink becoming present upon his cheeks. "I swear to God, if that's an innuendo.." I blushed, looking away angrily. "I mean.. Only if you want it to be." Tyler chuckled, resting a hand on my hip. "'Only if you-' Tyler, you have to be the most horny bastard I've ever seen," I began, sending daggers his way as I leaned closer, "And I love you for it." My gaze softened, but soon turned puzzled at Tyler's eyebrow raise.

"' _I_ have to be the most horny bastard you've ever seen'?" He questioned with a shocked and offended tone. I looked around, talking when my eyes found his again. "Well, yeah, you're the only one here and I'm talking to _you_." My eyebrows furrowed, followed by Ty's sigh. "Craig, how badly do you want me to finger you right now?" He asked with such low impudence that his point from earlier was starting to sound true. With a million thoughts making their way through my head, I immediately knew where he was going with this, and decided to change where the conversation was headed. "Again! Where did the fucking shame go?!" I threw at him, red-faced and slightly annoyed. He chuckled, his scoff and eye-roll further vexing me. "Just shut-up and kiss me."

  
 

Tyler's P.O.V.

He has to be the most irritable doll ever, and I love that about him.

_"Just shut-up and kiss me."_

Without hesitation, he obeyed my simple command and pressed his lips against mine. I kept it at slow and open movements, guiding his hands to my shoulders. His hands slipped to my chest as he leant in further, tongue sliding over my own. My fingers crawled underneath his damp shirt, touching and pressing in areas that made him shudder. Craig parted the kiss for a quick breath before nibbling on my upper lip and giving it a slow tug. Growling, I bit his lower lip, harshly sucking on it and earning a soft whimper. I traced my tongue across the swollen, pump flesh and met with his own tongue, where they had an open dance outside our mouths and he seduced me into his wordless cavern. Our lips pressed firmly together, spit on our chins being ignored as our faces continued to clash.

The kiss broke with a loud 'smack', light pants being exchanged as I kissed the corner of his mouth. He licked my lower lip and my tongue fought back, licking it's way into his mouth. My tongue caressed the outer ring of his mouth, painting the pale and pink skin with my saliva before bringing the party into his own mouth and starting with his teeth. I rubbed my tongue against the warm, delicate walls of Craig's wet mouth, noticing Craig's tongue begging mine for attention. I continued to move across his inner cheeks, swiftly switching sides and applying pressure to the other wall. Craig's tongue followed my own and I could briefly hear him whine as I my tongue avoided him once again. When I pulled out, he immediately grunted in frustration and gently bit my tongue. I gasped at the odd behavior and opened my eyes in curiosity, wondering why he's prohibiting my tongue from returning.

His whole face was pink and his hot breath was visible from the air's contrast in heat. Intrigued, I allowed him to pursue his sexual frustration upon my tongue, watching his teeth lift and his own tongue come forward. Craig's tongue stroked fast, begging movements on mine, swirling the tips of our tongues together. "That's a little too gay, Craig." I chuckled breathlessly, pressing my forehead against his. "Says the fag who wanted to make out with his fiancé." Craig panted, his voice raising in pitch angrily. "'Got me there." I amusedly hummed, closing my eyes and softly pressing my lips onto my lover's as if his words didn't even phase me.

With Craig's horniness fueling the kiss, our faces connected roughly and loud smacking sounds filled the empty yard. Our moment became more heated by the second, our teeth clinking as the kiss became fast and sloppy, and Craig fastened a tight grip on my shirt. Our lips moved passionately as one, our tongues crossing in long strides. My fingertips balanced between a light caress and bruising massage, alternating to bring Craig to his weak point. The kiss broke for a quick breather, but Craig wanted nothing more than for me to kiss him again, which I couldn't blame him seeing as I had felt the same way. Instead of kissing him though, I pulled our faces close together, but did not dare move. Craig struggled to get me to kiss back, but I was having too much fun teasing him.

Without a warning, Craig groped at my groin, making me let out a gasp and surprised grunt. Craig plunged his tongue into my mouth, his tongue trying to show who's boss, and as if a sudden switch was flipped, a sense of dominance came over me and I pushed him down onto my lap and took control of the kiss. His spine was between my legs, his feet getting situated over my shoulders, and his chest against mine. Craig let out an aroused mewl and entangled his fingers in my hair, happy that he was getting the attention he wanted.

"Fuck, you're so hot when you're frustrated and horny." I groaned into Craig's neck as we took another quick breather, chuckling when I brought my face back up to kiss him again. "'Glad you find my pain amusing, now get back to work." Craig ordered, smiling contently as his eagerness was just about almost worked out of him. The lust in his eyes was replaced with a calm, delicate look of love, even though the spit on his face betrayed his feelings. After a sweet moment of us just nuzzling each other, my teeth found his bottom lip, and I tugged him in for a gentle kiss. It was slow and passionate, nothing like our previous one.

With a sudden whistle and 'BANG', the moment was interrupted by the loud sound of neighbors' fireworks, including a big gathering in a nearby field. We both gasped at the sudden loudness, flinching and latching on to each other in surprise. Once realizing what scared the living daylight out of us, we both let out an amused huff and slowly put our lips back together. I decided to crack an eye open though; I loved seeing the fireworks reflect brightly onto his sharp glasses and cute face, especially when his expression of him enjoying the kiss made him look lost in his own little world. One of my hands found his upper back, and I pushed him into a deeper kiss. I smiled into the kiss at Craig's soft, nearly inaudible, moan. With that, I was more gentle with the fragile being in my arms.

We soon parted- since Craig was all up for watching the fireworks and claimed he could kiss me anytime -and I helped him get situated in my lap so he could see and I could have just the right angle of his face. His now semi-dry clothes clung to him in a way that its teasing manner could only allow me to see so much of his frame, and I hugged his back into my chest. Our warmths were exchanged as we enjoyed the glow of the explosive light show in the sky, or at least Craig anyway. I was too distracted watching Craig. His excitement gleaming throughout his face, his eyes reflecting the fireworks, his hair wavering slightly with the light wind, his hands tucked safely in mine. He was beautiful, and I, being the perverted prick I am, wanted nothing more than to make sure he knows _he's mine_.

   


Craig's P.O.V.

The fireworks glowed this way and that, shining almost every color I could think of. My nerves tingled in amusement- _probably adrenaline_ -not to mention the hair on my neck standing up with every tickling breath Tyler took. My focus shifted to Tyler adjusting his chin to rest on the nape of my neck, albeit I tried hard to ignore his actions. I wasn't being mean, I just knew he was trying to ruin the moment with something stupid or sexual, _I know him too well_. My nose twitched at the thought, and I tried took keep watch of all the pretty stuff in the sky instead. Just until Tyler's sudden voice rang humbly in my ear, his stubble brushing against my earlobe.

"Now since it's January, can I give you an early birthday present?" He asked quietly, a pinch of hope in his voice. "I mean.. Depends on what it is, really. It's rather late anyway and we should probably head off to bed, so.." I muttered, not entirely sure if I wanted to know what this so called 'gift' was. "It's in bed." Ty whispered seductively into my ear, kissing my cheek to my jawline and trailing down my neck as a sudden large hand slipped into the front of my pants. My face reddened with a gasp, the chills running up my spine giving me a good feeling that New Year's is gonna start off with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM
> 
> BOOM
> 
> BOOM
> 
> EVEN BRIGHTER THAN THE
> 
> MOON
> 
> MOON
> 
> MOON


	3. Week 5 | Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an H1Z1 type of world, Craig and Tyler escape their friends and end up driving like idiots until they stop by a stream to regain their breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMuT WaRNiNg
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm serious.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Stop.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's 'intense', my dude.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please..?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, fine, don't come crying to me.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, you're serious....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, this was based off a segment of Mini's stream for Jay)

The boys laughed at Eli's misfortune in comedy, the Asian's face tinting with embarrassment. "One day, Eli. One day." Lucas mocked, everyone's laughter rising. "I tried, okay?" He defended, shrugging and crossing his arms. "Eli be Du-tryin'." Tyler wheezed, Smitty snorting and Mini doubling over as a new idea highlighted his features with joy. "Eli be Du-cryin'!" He immediately shouted next, Marksman cackling with Smitty while Craig fell off the log in tears. Wildcat chuckled at his best friend's beat red face, smiling at his satisfied need to always make the lad laugh. Tyler basked in Mini's reaction, loving Craig's contagious smile that encouraged him to think of something else hilarious and witty to say, but of course, he didn't have the time.

"I think we should start heading out," Smitty advised, standing up and dusting off his khaki cargo pants. "Uh—yeah; we probably should." Marksman agreed, gazing into the sky to try and find the sun through the early stars. "Whatever.." Eli muttered, helping Mark put out the fire while the other three gathered their things. Without warning, Tyler instinctively made a beeline to his stolen truck, Craig immediately noticing his loss of company and skipping over to the other side of the truck like a lost puppy. Upon hearing the car door open on the other side, Mini obediently did the same, even if there wasn't even so much as a silent command to do so. He hopped in, shutting the door and smiling at the content silence between the two.

The silence was broken by Tyler, for he wasn't so sure that Mini wanted the quiet. "We're gettin' outta here." He smiled, starting the ignition and making Craig laugh. Craig never questioned why Tyler wanted them to be alone together instead of driving with the pack, mainly because Craig was happy with it. Both of them heard the shouts of their friends, Tyler only rolling down the window and shouting "See ya' later, fuckers!" while speeding away. Mini stuck his head out the window, yelling back at the now trio. "'Guess we'll meet you there!" He half laughed, pulling his head back in so that he didn't get shot.

Instinctively, he braced himself, knowing very well that Wildcat loved to drive insanely fast on the rugged terrain. And as if Tyler knew his thoughts, Craig was met with the first of many large bumps beneath the tires. They laughed together, Craig nearly squealing—and sometimes screaming—every time the truck shook and bounced. Wildcat grinned deviously as he felt daring and made a sudden sharp turn towards a slanted hillside. Mini instantly knew what he was doing and held onto the armrest tightly while pushing onto the floor painfully so that his weight wasn't thrown around. The car shot up into the air, both screaming and laughing as their stomachs dropped.

The car landed safely, the sound of faint chuckles, heavy breathing, and their own raging heartbeats filling their ears. The breathless "Again." was all it took for Wildcat to speed towards the next hill. And the next. And the next. And the next. Soon it was all adrenaline and selfish impulses, Mini telling him to go faster and faster, Wildcat pressing down harder as he did so. The truck was practically flying every time it shot off the ground, the two nearly silent as the blurry scenery, heavy stomach dropping, and crazy adrenaline pumping hazed their thoughts; they didn't think, just do.

They skid to a stop, both of their minds fuzzy and stupid. Craig's mission was to get more air in before Tyler took off again, but Tyler was already done stepping on the gas pedal for today and his plan was a dizzy impulse. "Hey, Craig?" He breathed, Craig's heart unknowingly fluttering, which startled Mini but he took it as part of the moment or something along those lines. "Huh?" He hummed back, lips parted and eyes making their way up to Tyler's. The wind had messed up parts of their hair, even though it managed to somewhat find its rightful place through the panic of being tossed around. Craig's face was pink, his eyes dilated, and glasses slightly tilted and out of place on his nose. His eyes drifted to Mini's slim yet plump, pink lips which were tempting him.

Craig watched as Tyler licked his lips, as if to moisten before speaking, and felt a tug at his heart. He got comfier in the passenger's seat, which was closer to Tyler, as he waited for him to continue. When his eyes flickered back, he saw something different in Wildcat; something that put him on edge. Mini tried to understand his silence, getting goosebumps as the gentle sound of rushing water fought to bring him ease. Mini took part of his lip into his mouth, sucking on it as he sought out to decipher Wildcat's weirdness. The quiet wasn't awkward; both of them were in heavy thought— _or trance_ —and the river's trickle filled their unspoken words.

Something clicked— _or completely flew over his head_ —in Craig's mind and time resumed again. He quickly shook his thoughts from his head, hoping his dopey smile and burning cheeks would go unnoticed. But Tyler was tempted; brought out of his own thoughts and into action. Craig's brain had drifted to the wonders of his friend's lips and how some girl would be lucky to be manipulated by them. Sure, his friends had talked about it and a drunken game of spin the bottle proved that Wildcat was indeed a great kisser, but Mini wondered what'd be like if Tyler wasn't forced to kiss him; if Tyler kissed him by a spike of desire and passion and really— _truly_ meant what his lips do. Only then would Craig know for sure that he was fantastic. Perhaps, Craig wanted to enjoy it for himself?

He found himself mindlessly staring, heart throbbing with nerves and mouth drying at the thought. Mini licked his lips, swearing he was going crazy as he noticed Wildcat leaning in. And when he pressed his lips against his own, Mini had never felt so much love in his life. To be wanted by his own friend in such a way thrilled him, his heart bursting with passion as their lips touched in only ways he'd dreamed of doing. Tyler's force never weakened, although, that was what weakened Craig; what brought a tingle to his knees and a fierce shiver down his spine. He understood that this had only happened from the heat of the moment and Craig was determined to never let that flame burn out.

Nerves sparking, Craig got on his knees to lean in further, grabbing onto Tyler in attempts to deepen the kiss. The giant sat up on his knees as well, overpowering the brit as Mini's back hit the car door. Tyler's tongue dove in the first chance it got, Mini shuddering at the new feeling. Wildcat held Craig's face, mounting Craig as he closed all the space between them and pressed him up against the truck door— _and things were getting way too hot for Min_. Craig groaned and entangled his fingers in Ty's hair, using his other hand to roam Tyler's broad shoulders and slide beneath his shirt— _but Ty beat him to it_. They moaned against each other's lips, shirts riding up as they breathed in a space for one. Their steamy breaths etched further Craig's sudden arousal as Ty started to bite and intensify the kiss with more force.

Whilst trying to get cold air from the heated situation, Craig unintentionally bucked his hips as Tyler touched him, letting out a strangled moan. He gasped at the pleasure it brought, a new form of raw lust glistening in his eyes— _Tyler growling at the new side of Mini_. He buried his tongue in Craig's mouth, practically ripping it out to feast on Craig's tender neck. Craig howled blissfully, nearly falling out of the truck window as Tyler mauled his throat. Mini moaned Tyler's name as he unconsciously ground his hips against Wildcat, the American grinding back slowly yet forcefully. Electrical sparks of pleasure transferred between the both of them, Craig slowly slipping out of the car as he dug his nails into Ty's back. Tyler yanked Craig back up, the intensity stopping as their eyes met. An idea formed between their heavy pants as the lulling sound of the river water peaked their interests.

With a rush of adrenaline, the two leaped out of the car and down to the river, both boys' hands on each other and removing their clothes. Now completely nude, their lips met once more and their hands roamed freely across each other's skin, exploring every inch of solid muscle and soft flesh. Craig moaned into the kiss before they separated to step into the river. Surprisingly, they never bothered or worried about what could've been lurking in the water that came up a few inches above their knees—or Craig's, anyway. It was fine because the only infectious creatures in the water were themselves; their mouths latched on to each other's skin like leeches, biting and sucking everywhere like they'd never be able to hold each other again until their lips combined once more in a passionate kiss.

Mini's knees felt weak as they progressively lost more and more air through their all-too-intense makeout session, Tyler going in to let him breathe as he harshly bit the lad's pulse point, roughly grabbing his ass as he did so. Craig gasped for air as he let out a strangled moan, gripping Ty's shoulders for support. His eyes rolled to the back of his head again, leaning so that Wildcat could have more room for teeth. Their erections met between them, Craig grinding against Tyler's hard-on to bring some sort of pleasure to his new lover. They both groaned, Ty joining Mini in moving his hips. Tyler's free hand tugged the small of Craig's back so that they were flush against each other. Their lips soon clashed again, small noises of pleasure passing through them. Wildcat's tongue fought Mini's, leaving to mark up his neck again.

This was indeed a new type of passion and feeling between the two, both virgins to doing it with a guy, but also a new level to their relationship. Friends? They didn't know and, honestly, didn't care at this moment what everyone thought of this. Everything was fast, but Craig never wanted to let go, and that's what the lad planned to do. It was extremely hot between the duo, and anyone would say they weren't sober in the slightest, but they weren't drunk or high, they were intoxicated by each other. They had yearned for this for too long, damnit, and they were ending this tonight, pouring everything they had into this lust-filled moment.

Mini's wondering thoughts of who would be the bottom were answered when Tyler's moist finger snuck lower to toy with Mini's hole. He blushed and whimpered, trying to hide his shame in Tyler's chest. Craig knew he'd never top Wildcat in his wildest dreams, and he should've known and been prepared for this, but perhaps he thought it wouldn't get this far. Or, maybe, it was the fact he'd been waiting for this, or even that he was really shy and nervous about this sudden anticipation for Tyler to dominate him like that.

Tyler smirked at Craig's fidgeting, using his free hand to lift Mini's chin. He kissed him again, surprising Craig by being gentle with his lips, and pulled back for a reaction. And Tyler just watched. He watched Craig's flushed face change as pushed his finger inside of him, feeling him clench tightly. He watched his mouth open widely, his brows and nose scrunch up, his eyes refusing to open. He watched on as Mini's hands squeezed his shoulders like his only lifeline and slid down his back with nails digging into his skin. He never stopped watching— _enjoying_ —as Mini's knees nearly gave up beneath him, as Mini let out his first noise of pleasure, as Mini shuddered and melted into Tyler's arms with delight.

By the third finger, a visible droplet of sweat slid down Craig's temple and his wobbly legs were practically useless; the only way he managed to stay upright was by leaning on Tyler. Moans poured from his mouth like an infinite pitcher, delicately falling and pleasing Tyler's ears. He was grunting and whining with every pant, clinging to Tyler like a newborn. White hot pleasure shot through his nerves as he keened in bliss, his breathing picking up drastically as he consciously did the sexiest pout Tyler had ever seen. With a new idea in mind, Wildcat pressed Mini's prostate again, his dick twitching as Craig repeated the reaction. Ty massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves, internally drooling over Craig's pouting, whimpering, and mewling as the lad trembled and hollered Tyler's name in ecstasy.

"Hold me." Craig had blurted out of nowhere, Tyler pulling him in closer anyway. Their lips touched and Mini really tried to be a part of the kiss, but he had to pull away when he couldn't stop moaning and focusing was out of the question. He started whining and pouting so hard that Tyler thought he was gonna cry. Instead of crying, though, he was met with Mini bouncing weakly and gently shaking him. Perhaps curling his fingers and forcefully shoving them against Mini's prostate wasn't a good idea... "Please," Craig begged breathlessly, his body language reading uncomfortable even though he continued to shiver with bliss. And if Craig wasn't an adult and naked, anybody would've thought he was doing the 'pee-pee' dance, but, no, he was doing the 'Tyler-you-better-fuck-me-in-the-ass-right-now' dance, making Tyler's dick twitch again at the sight of Craig nearly looking like he had ADHD just because he needed his dick so bad.

"Not yet, baby, I need something too," Ty muttered huskily into the Thompson's ear, rubbing the smaller's tailbone as he uncurled his fingers inside of Craig. Mini shuddered, pressing his lips lazily against the brunette's chest as he reveled in the feeling of the stronger man's fingers. Craig knew what he wanted once his mind could focus after Tyler's 'magic fingers' disappeared. They shuffled over to a rock by the land, Craig stumbling slightly from weak legs and nearly collapsed in front of the boulder as he tried to move the giant backwards.

Soon, Tyler fell back onto the rock, sitting up with Craig crouched between his legs. Mini, having no idea of what he was doing, just dove in, taking in as much of Tyler as he could in his mouth and hoped it did something for him. When Wildcat's fingers found their way into his bubblegum locks, he knew he was doing something right and pulled his lips back slowly. Mini's hands squeezed the thick base, sinking Tyler's cock back into his mouth. "Use–... Use your tongue." Tyler panted, his other hand now supporting himself on the rock. Craig obliged, rubbing his tongue along the underside. Craig pulled back, licking the shaft bottom to top and not thinking about going slow at the slit. The American cursed under his breath, biting his lip and grunting with the Brit's ministrations, allowing beads of sweat to roll freely from his brow. Mini took Ty back in his mouth again, sucking on the tip before going down further.

With a deep breath, Wildcat ground his hips very slowly as to not make Mini gag. He threw his head back, groaning lowly at the wet heat moving around his member. Mini took his chance to bob his head, rubbing what he couldn't reach in sync. Tyler moaned, Craig's name slipping through his lips as he leaning back, almost sounding vulnerable to Craig until his dominance was re-established by bucking his hips. Craig gagged, pulling away panting with saliva dangling from his mouth to Tyler's cock. Ty looked down at Mini, nearly wanting to come undone all over Craig's face just from how hot the sight was.

"Fuck," Tyler cursed breathlessly, biting his lip as Mini licked his own. "What?" Mini wiped the spit from his mouth, looking up at Wildcat with big eyes. "Oh, I'll show you what," Ty growled teasingly, displaying a playful, toothy smirk as he grabbed Craig and flipped him onto the rock roughly. Craig squealed as Tyler's hands reached his hips and as the rock met his chest, face going red as he latched on to the solid earth for support and looked over his shoulder. Tyler leant over the smaller male, tip brushing against his entrance. Tyler licked his way up Craig's spine, teeth sinking into the lad's neck before pushing in. Mini's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he groaned in ecstasy, raising his ass higher for his tormentor. He opened his mouth wide, trembling with the feeling. Min wouldn't admit that it burned in the slightest, wanting Ty to keep going. He'd never felt this kind of pleasure in his life and he didn't want it to stop just because part of it hurt, so he sucked it up and let the man stuff him.

" _Oh_ , fffffuuuck," Craig groaned, his pitch going higher towards the end before he bit his lip to try and contain the pain struck upon his rear. Mini squeezed and clawed the rock like his life depended on it, gritting his teeth and gasping for air as if he was being deprived of it. Tyler slowly ground his hips forcefully into Mini, Craig grinding back and drooling through his moans. "You like that, huh?" Tyler teased into his ear, bringing his hand down on Craig's ass as he bit the lobe. Craig shrieked as the stinging washed over his cheek, burying his face in the rock shamefully. Yes, this was degrading to be the receiver, but Craig should be proven guilty for liking how Ty was treating him like a little bitch. He was loving Ty's alpha male and decided to submit to his little game as the taller brought down his hand again.

Min's face flushed as shameless "Yeah~" eeped out, Tyler doing an animalistic growl before nipping at the smaller's throat, much to Mini's delight. The American then gently pulled out, making the Brit squirm at the feeling, before thrusting all the way back in roughly. Craig's head shot up and he moaned loudly, his legs shaking as a soft buzz clogged his senses for a moment. "You like my cock, huh? Yeah?" Tyler mocked, one hand finding soft pink hair while the other rubbed Craig's behind tenderly. He thrusted again, yanking Craig's hair as he slapped the younger's ass and overpowered him with pleasure. "Yeaahh~" The lad keened without a second thought, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching around the guest breaking in— _and, damn, was he satisfied with being the hostess_. "Do—Do it again." He begged, his tongue falling out of his wide mouth as Ty pulled out and push in all the way once more. "Yeah~ F–fuck meeee." Mini mewled out in bliss as Tyler found rhythm with his hips and skin began to slap against skin.

Tyler stood up straight, a tight grip on the submitting's hair as he bucked into him. "'So good..." Trickled right out of the lad's mouth as he started losing touch with reality. Tyler growled in pleasure, licking his lips as he watched the Thompson go from desperately clawing at the rock to limp and shaking. He smirked as Craig's hand slowly repeated its course of trying to latch on to the same spot as if he had no idea it was moving on its own, and he didn't. It stopped when Tyler brought his hand down again and Craig jumped, squeaking and moaning loudly. The larger male soon lost interest in the position, panting as he hoisted the smaller up, hands underneath his thighs. He thought about placing him on the tree, but Craig's bare body would have to bear splinters. The Brit grinded on Tyler's dick, a hand on his bicep and another on his neck to keep the lad steady, the action giving the older an idea as he bucked his hips into Craig's sweet ass.

Wildcat lifted Mini a little bit higher, keeping a steady pace with his hips as he pulled Mini's legs farther apart to get in deeper. Mini squealed as Tyler went faster, moaning loudly every time he was filled to the brim. "Ah, fuck meee!" Craig grunted, toying with his own member as he threw his head back onto his tormentor's shoulder. "You like that, huh?" Ty teased, maneuvering his hips in a different way to get the most _enticing_ whimper out of Craig. "Yeeeah~ Fu–fuck me, _please_ ," Mini mewled, his voice getting higher and breathless. Although lighter than Tyler, Craig started getting heavy in Tyler's arms, so he thought quick of where to place him and ended up missionary on the rock. Craig helped Ty move his legs so that his knees were touching his own shoulders and Tyler's dick was even deeper inside him. "Oh, God. _Ohhhh_ , God. Fffuck. Fuck! Fuck! R–right–Right—Get it th–there!" Mini cried out in pleasure, stars dancing across his blurred vision. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he keened louder than he had that whole session, a sense of shellshock rolling over him as his prostate was abused.

The position they were currently in had Tyler's hands underneath the smaller man, gripping part of his hip and the small of his back so that he could thrust a hell of a lot faster whilst hitting the lad's most sensitive nerve. "Tylerrrrrr, I–I'm getting close," Craig grunted, grinding down onto the cock that was repeatedly pounding into him. "Yeah? How close?" Ty mocked, creating hickeys up Craig's chest and collarbone. " _Hahhh_! Closer than I thought!" Mini groaned, squinting his eyes shut and opening his mouth wide. The younger's hand snaked its way down South only to get smacked away from the American. "Nah-uh. You're gonna cum from just this dick." The larger growled possessively, making the bottom nearly cum at just that. Craig latched on to Tyler tightly, making sure that his arms were simultaneously keeping his legs spread. " _Tyler_ ," Craig whimpered breathlessly, furrowing his brows and gasping for air. "Yeah, I'm fucking you." Tyler huffed, a smirk on his face as Mini whined and begged for more.

" _Bite me_."

And that's just what Tyler did.

_Teeth pinching the silky skin of his tender neck until he came._

"Holy hell, you're tight." Tyler panted, hastily ramming his hips into his shorter lover who was hollering like an animal beneath him. "Harder!" Craig bleated, on the verge of climax as heat pooled in his stomach and nerves overloaded with stimulation. Tyler bit Craig's pulse point one last time before the lad was screaming his name and the most intense orgasm in his life overtook him. Rope after rope of cum shot out across Craig's chest and abdomen, one managing to hit his nose from the intensity. Mini was still moaning and muttering nonsense to himself even after he was dragged back down from his amazing high, pleasure still hot in his senses. Tyler's pace continued to quicken and noises of bliss were muffled into the tough grip on the Brit's neck. "Ty– _hah_ –ler, cu–cum inside me," Craig breathed, eyes barely opening to find Tyler. The American obliged with a smirk, stealing a sloppy kiss before closing his eyes and taking a new bite. He grunted, tensing as his warm juices threatened to spill into the hot, wet cavern encasing his cock.

Ty groaned, roughly squeezing the younger's hips as his muscles spasmed and he filled Mini up with his semen. Craig hummed in delight, enjoying the hot sensation of Tyler planting his seed inside him. Ty eventually slowed down, sweat dripping down their bodies as they panted like dogs. He brought his face down for a brief kiss, his lips and tongue sliding across Craig's. When he pulled his face back, he met with dark green eyes, a connection going between them. Tyler carefully let go of Mini's waist, helping him maneuver his legs down as Craig moved his own fingers off of the giant's back and checked for blood under his fingernails. "Um... I might've clawed your back a bit..." Craig admitted shyly, peering at the skin cells he'd accidentally scraped off. Tyler seemed genuinely okay with this; proud, actually, that he had fucked Craig so hard that he was feverishly clawing at his back for salvation. "It's okay," He soothed, leaning over and planting a kiss to the lad's temple.

"I'm about to pull out now, alright?" Tyler muttered, helping Mini brace himself before slowly pulling out of his new favorite hole. Craig gasped, groaning and closing his eyes while holding on to Tyler's shoulder and bicep. "'You ready?" Ty merely whispered to Craig, right at the edge of being out completely. Craig held his breath, digging his fingers even more into Tyler's skin as his cavern tried to close around nothing with a ping of pain. No longer connected, they looked up at each other again, a few breathless chuckles slipping out as they broke into smiles. Snorting, Tyler stood up, certain muscles appearing sore for his adrenaline had finally worn out. "Hey, 'you okay?" He asked softly, taking Craig's hand and helping him sit up. "Yeah, I'm fine," Mini panted, "'Just a little out of breath." And there, again, was pride burning in Tyler's chest. Tyler immediately noticed the thick, white goop trickling down the side of Mini's nose, tapping his own a few times to get Craig to realize.

He giggled, blushing as he briskly wiped it away with his fingers, lapping it up out of curiosity— _or, ya' know, wanting to please Tyler's eyes_. Ty shook his head, biting his lips and going to say something to catch the Brit's attention. But before he could, however, his words got stuck in his throat as he watched Craig turn and make eye contact with him, fingers sinking past his lips into his wet mouth that Tyler really wanted on his right about now. Smirking, he pulled them out with a moan, strings of saliva attached to his digits as he licked them clean. "'Kay, they're clean." He spoke nonchalantly, cutting Tyler short from his trance. "Don't do that shit, man." Ty huffed, noticing his form leaning over Craig's. "Do what?" He questioned innocently, hand making its way to his leaking hole. "Craig–" Tyler began to threat, getting cut off by Craig going "This?" and sticking his finger with a fresh coat of Tyler's cum in his mouth. "Yeah, it's hot," Tyler informed, licking his lips as he pulled Craig's wrist back.

Craig whined at the loss of the salty flavor, rolling his eyes and pushing Tyler back. "Aren't you gonna get up?" Ty asked, watching Craig hunch and slightly lean back down onto the rock. "Nothing wooooorks." He groaned, gesturing to his previously manhandled limbs. "'Thought you were 'just out of breath'?" Tyler chuckled, Craig going to protest but instead yelping when Ty threw him over his shoulder. "Oh, that was a bad idea after cumming," Tyler grunted, legs a little wobbly at the new heavy weight upon his tired body. "Pfft—Ya' think? Now, put me down!" Craig huffed, not bothering to hide the smile on his face. "C'mon, we gotta get you cleaned up." Tyler retorted, planting the lad into the water. Craig's legs immediately gave up on him, Tyler catching the Brit. "Woah, there, partner." He teased, trying to get Mini to steady himself. "I told you, nothing works." Mini insisted, his legs numb and sore from his time with Tyler.

After a sigh, Ty helped Mini clean himself, Craig teasingly fingering the last of Tyler's semen out of his ass just to fluster him again. They spent their time afterwards just messing with each other in water and enjoying the company, sitting in the shallow and admiring the stars in silence. This was nice; something new that they were going to get addicted to. The pair finding flaws and studying beauty in the other's looks, taking the parts into a deeper level of thought with the new eye-opener. Craig never loved anyone's eyes more than he did Tyler's blue ones and Tyler was never hooked on someone's lips like he was Craig's. And when their eyes rose to the stars again, bodies close, Craig broke the silence. "Hey, Tyler?" He muttered, snuggling the back of his head into Tyler's chest. "Huh?" The American hummed, attention now on the Brit. "I think—No, I'm definitely gay." Mini declared, startling Tyler. "What?" He chuckled, an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face before Craig's words turned it into a confident smirk.

"I fucking _love_ dick."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'was the first smut I was actually proud of, 'the fuCK.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, it's three—scratch that—four a.m. and I'm doing dis shit, wAht
> 
>  
> 
> Now for some 'Imaginary Friend' and perhaps a new story that is being decided if not Wattpad exclusive...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, wash out your eyeballs and go back to bed—it's four-thirty now, you fucKs

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Wattpad @TheCreativeRose


End file.
